


Elim Garak, Pinup Model (tailor, gardener, spy)

by Myrida



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Digital Art, Elim Garak has a lovely lil belly, Gen, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrida/pseuds/Myrida





	Elim Garak, Pinup Model (tailor, gardener, spy)




End file.
